Unexpected Love
by Assassin-G
Summary: Based on the movie, "She's All That." AJ, one of the most popular guys in school, gets dumped by his longtime girfriend. Domon, seeing this as the perfect opportunity, challenges him to a bet that he wont soon forget... Please R
1. The Breakup

Hey I'm back to bring another Fic to all my fellow readers/writers. *bows* Thank you you're too kind. Lol anyways I'll just get this thing started. The name of this fic is "Unexpected Love." Basically, it includes the whole G Gundam cast in high school as seniors. AJ (THAT'S ME...) is one of the most popular guys in school along with Domon, Chibodee, George, Sai, and believe it or not, Argo. Anyways he gets dumped by the finest and most popular girl in school (true story by the way). Domon, being the sly dog that he is, makes fun of him and hints that AJ might be losing his game. This pisses him off and they make a bet... That's all I'll say. Based on the movie "She's All That" not that I enjoyed it, it's just been on my mind lately so I decided to write a fic about it. DISCLAIMER: I dont own G Gundam.  
  


  
Chapter One: The Breakup  
  


  
AJ, that's his name. He's one of the most popular guys in G Gundam High. His golden spiked hair, in which the front was slicked back, his calm azure eyes, and the "sexy" scar that runs down his left eye in which he got in a fight a few years back. In the halls, schoolyard, gym, cafeteria, wherever he might be a crowd of frivolous girls followed, screaming his name, flirting, hinting about what they might do to him if they got him alone. And AJ loved every single second of it. Well, can you blame him? After all, he had the second highest GPA in his year, he's rich, an upcoming athlete, and in any girl's (and maybe some guys...eww) opinion, "totally hot."  
  


  
He loved his life. Not only because of all the attention he gets, but his girlfriend most of all. Stacy was her name. She's captain of the Varsity Cheerleading, Student Body President, has the sixth highest GPA in her year, and an amazing body with lips to match. Every corner she turned, guarenteed that every guy's head turned to check out her backside. And just like AJ, she also enjoyed the attention as well.  
  


  
  


  
"Damnit I'm too early," said the most popular guy in school as he pulled into the parking lot of his school in his silver with blue streaks Mazda RX- 8. He looked at his iced-out watch: 7:45.  
  


  
"I wonder where Domon is?" he said as he got out of his two seater and scanned the parking lot for his best friend and co-Captain of the Varsity Football team. (AJ is Captain/QuarterBack)  
  


  
Sighing, he leaned on the side of his ride and tilted his head up to the sky, his platinum chain rose in accordance to his breathing pattern. The morning sky was as blue as his eyes and he let a small, barely perceptible smile escape. All was peaceful until..  
  


  
"OH MY GOSH!!! AJ!! HEY EVERYBODY IT'S AJ!!!!"  
  


  
Just then a horde of screaming girls rampaged toward his way. AJ backed up a step just out of habit and since he loved the attention so much, he flashed them his trademark smirk. All the girls sighed blissfully and one actually fainted. Seeing this as a chance to escape, he waved them a goodbye and went on his way to find Domon. Little did he know that one of the girls actually spat on his car. And who other than Allenby Beardsley?  
  


  
Allenby Beardsley... Some consider her a pariah, a social outcast. Unlike AJ, who was the typical social chameleon, Allenby stuck to one friend and most of the time was seen alone by herself. Although she was the captain of the Varsity Soccer team, and had the third highest GPA in the school, she had no sense of school spirit.  
  


  
"Allenby what are you doing?" Rain asked as she saw her friend spit on the big-man-on-campus's car. Rain was the smartest girl in school and had the highest GPA, not to mention the beauty fit for a goddess and a body to match.  
  


  
"Didnt you see those brainless bimbos? They practically WORSHIP the ground he walks on!! This is just payback," Allenby answered.  
  


  
Rain smiled as she heard her friend's reason. "Well, yeah. I mean, he is TOTALLY hot. Let's face it, he can get any girl he wants." She paused. "Even YOU..."  
  


  
With that Allenby flushed and replied angrily, "Never in this LIFETIME that big shot QB can lay a finger on me!"  
  


  
Rain chuckled good-naturedly. "Well, AJ is hot but he's nowhere as attractive as Domon. HE's GORGEOUS!!" Rain started to daze off dreaming about Domon. Allenby sighed hopelessly and walked off.  
  


  
AJ walked to his locker and was leaning inside to get his books when he heard Domon scream, "AJ WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU??!!" With that, AJ jumped, literally, and bumped his head on his locker. He retracted his head and glared at his best friend contemptuously.  
  


  
"How many fuckin' times have I told ya not to do that?!" he yelled as he sent his knuckles on a collision course with Domon's gut.  
  


  
"UURRGG!!!" Domon doubled over grasping on his stomach and gasping for air. A few heads turned toward their direction. Impatiently, AJ slammed Domon into the locker and whispered menacingly, "Any word from Argo?"  
  


  
Slightly recovering from the wallop, he replied, "Yeah. For once, the Ice man was actually TALKIN'." Chibodee, who just happened to pass by, let out a dramatic gasp after hearing that. "Oh, hey Chib. Anyways, Argo said that he saw your girl Stacy gettin' it on with some other fool."  
  


  
"WHAT?!!!!?!?!?!!!" AJ raised his fist into the air.  
  


  
"Dont hurt me!! I'm just the messanger!!"  
  


  
Just then Stacy walked by. "Oh, hey guys."  
  


  
Stacy... One of the hottest girls in G Gundam High. Guys worshipped her as girls looked up to her. She was a goddess and had the body of one as well. AJ glared at her while the others made up excuses to leave.  
  


  
"I've got a doctor's appointment."  
  


  
"I'm gonna go to see Shirley."  
  


  
Stacy seemed a bit downcast watching her guy friends leave. "What's up with that? Anyways, we gotta talk baby." She smiled sweetly, hoping to diver his attention so that he wouldnt freak out about the news.  
  


  
"You damn right we gotta talk. Domon comes and tells me that you're gettin' it on with some other guy. Is that true?"  
  


  
Stacy looked surprised but recovered. "Oh. Well, I guess I dont need to tell you how my vacation was. Anyways, it's not just SOME guy. It's Saitte, you remember him??"  
  


  
AJ grinned. "How can I not. We totally beat his team last year in the regional championship. Now he's like the college all star QB. Even though he plays like shit. Hah! What a dope... Wait! HIM?!"  
  


  
"Yup. I met him during Spring Break at the Keys."  
  


  
~*~*~  
  


  
"OH MY GOSH!! IS THAT SAITTE?!" Stacy yelled at the top of her lungs to her friend, Dana.  
  


  
"I guess it is," she replied nonchalantly. Dana was not impressed by the jock.  
  


  
Saitte sauntered toward Stacy, admiring ever curve on her body. And since she was clad in a very revealing microbikini, Saitte was immediately intered.  
  


  
"Care to dance?" He asked, flashing his perfect teeth.  
  


  
At once, Stacy was mesmerized. She nodded obediently as she took his hand. Dana, however, grabbed her wrist as well.  
  


  
"What about AJ?" she hissed. In truth, she had a crush on him and seeing his girlfriend cheat on him just seemed wrong.  
  


  
"It's only one dance, Dana. Calm down girl."  
  


  
That one dance soon moved to the bedroom...  
  


  
~*~*~  
  


  
"And not to mention that we won hottest couple," Stacy giggled, remembering the hot and dirty dance. AJ was not amused.  
  


  
"What the hell??! You meet up with a guy, not to mention one that I loathe, and immediately got it on with him?? Even when you knew that I would be at the airport waiting for you. Which you never showed up!!" AJ's eyes glinted in anger as he remembered standing at the terminal, flowers in hand, and no Stacy.  
  


  
"I'm sorry, AJ, but what can I say? I love Saitte, not you. But dont worry, I'll still go to the Prom with you, seeing as I'm the most popular girl and you're the most popular guy. We'd make King and Queen without breaking a sweat."  
  


  
AJ stared in disbelief. "Prom?! Who the fuck cares about the damn prom!! What about us? I've sacrificed so much just to be with you. I could get with any girl in this school, no scratch that, this STATE and I chose to be with you. And now you're just gonna walk off?! Just like that?! And with a dumbass like Saitte??"  
  


  
Stacy glared at him. "First of all, he's not a dumbass!! He just happens to be not that bright. And second of all, now that you're single, go ahead and get laid by any girl for all I care!!" Just then her friends walked by. Dana, the same one who went to the Keys with Stacy, winked at AJ.  
  


  
"Well, I got to go catch up with the girls. It's over, that's it. I'd appreciate it if you dont mope. Ciao baby." She pecked him on the cheek and departed, her hips swinging right and left, mesmerizing any guy that happened to be watching the scene. Domon, who was hiding behind a locker, came out and started to laugh.  
  


  
"Shut the hell up," AJ seethed as he punched a nearby locker and completely demolishing it.  
  


  
"Hey!" George came by and saw his locker reduced to a twisted block of metal. "What the hell? I had my French textbook in there too! AJ!!"  
  


  
"Hey Bros!" Sai Saici walked by with his girlfriend Cecil. "What's goin' on?"  
  


  
"... Hey." Argo just arrived and he leaned against the wall opposite of AJ's locker.  
  


  
Domon smiled. "Look, Stacy's just one of those girls who dump you after playin' with your balls. And besides, its better this way. You were so damn miserable with her, having to do stuff for her and all. You're single now, live it up!!"  
  


  
A vein popped in AJ's temple as he stared at the ground in fierce concentration. "This is so fuckin' stupid. I mean, I'm the most popular guy in school, I'm filty rich, and damn hot. What else does she want with me??" AJ slammed on a nearby locker, which happened to be Chibodee's.  
  


  
"Hey!!! I got my booze and playboys in there!!"  
  


  
And sure enough the nudie mags fell out. Next came the liquid, which started dripping, forming a puddle in the hallway. AJ withdrew his fist, which was bloody from the shards of glass it impacted on.  
  


  
"Damnit!!"  
  


  
"You all right bro?" Sai asked, his arm still over Cecil's shoulder.  
  


  
'This is just not my day,' AJ thought as he left for the nurse's office.  
  


  
Sai, Argo, George, and Chibodee looked at Domon as if waiting for him to speak. But Domon also had on an expression of utmost confusion.  
  


  
"Give him till lunch. He's bound to cool off by then."  
  


  
  


  
"Okay, Mr. AJ, let's try NOT to demolish anymore school property," the young school nurse reprimanded.  
  


  
"Yes ma'am," AJ responded charmingly and flashed her his famous smirk which got him off the hook so many times before. "Well, everything's in order. Nobody has to know about this," the nurse said, waiving off the fact that he had damaged school property, which was a serious crime. 'I'm such a charming guy,' AJ thought smugly as he left the nurse's office. 'I cant believe I was moping over Stacy; I can get any girl I want.' Just then a short blue haired girl walked straight into the unexpecting AJ, whose mind was, needless to say, somewhere else.  
  


  
"Ouch!" The impact had more effect on the girl rather than AJ. AJ, being the chich magnet he was, hopped to his feet.  
  


  
"Hey are you all right?" he asked as he helped the girl up.  
  


  
"Yeah, fine," the girl muttered and scampered off to H10, the AP Biology class. 'Stupid Allenby!! Of all the guys you could've ran into, you just had to pick AJ. I'm so freakin' embarrassed!!'  
  


  
AJ sighed, pitying the girl for walking away so fast. 'If she'd stayed longer than I could've had an excuse for bein' late. Oh well.' AJ ran down the stairway to H10, his first class.  
  


  
  
  


A/N: Based on the movie "She's All That" and something that happened to me just a few weeks ago. The parts that is based on what happened to me include: 1. gettin' dumped by Stacy, one of the hottest Sophmores 2. Denting the lockers 3. Gettin' made fun of by my friends 4. Me tellin' them to Shut the f*ck up.  
  


  
Tell me what you think about it. I know it's a little bit OOC but hey, they're in high school for cryin' out loud. If they werent just a tad OOC then it wouldnt make this fic funny.  
  


  
What can I say, I've always wanted to write a HS fic for G Gundam. Now here it is...  
  


  
Well remember to R&R. Whether you want to praise, flame, or just say hey. I cherish every review I get. Seriously.  
  


  
That's all for now. I'll think about whether I should continue or not.  
  


  
~*Assassin Gundam*~


	2. The Bet

Thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate it. And to clear this up, AJ is a made up character often who often appears in stories authored by ME, Assassin Gundam. And HS means High School. Sorry for the confusion.  
  


  
Chapter Two: The Bet  
  


  
AJ entered his homeroom, surveying his fellow classmates. Upon entering, the noise level decreased. Whispers between the female population involked, and a few frivolous giggles erupted. 'It seems like something's never change,' AJ thought as he winked at two pretty girls who were eyeing him intently. The teacher came in and silence swept the room. Yawning, AJ put his head in his arms and fell asleep, paying little attention to the class discussion.  
  


  
~*~  
  


  
"So now you know that during Glycolysis, glucose is broken down to create two pyruvic acid. Thank you very much for explaining that for us, Miss Mikamura." Rain glowed with pride as Allenby, who was sitting next to her, looked at the sleeping form that was AJ. The teacher stopped his lecture when he noticed what Allenby was staring at.  
  


  
'Oooh, AJ's in for it now,' Allenby thought gleefully.  
  


  
The teacher cleared his throat loudly to get AJ to get up. But he didnt even budge. He started to turn beat red at the lack of respect he got from the student.  
  


  
"AHEM! AJ, would you please elaborate on this subject?"  
  


  
AJ let out a frustracted sigh and without even raising his head, he replied, "With the effects of breakdown in place, there is a loss of Hydrogen and oxidation occurs." He paused for a brief moment to let out a yawn. "And as for the two pyruvic acids, they enter the Krebs, also know as the citric acid, Cycle in which four ATP is made. But since two ATP is used to start the cycle, the net gain is two ATP."  
  


  
'The teacher must be new,' AJ thought as he opened one eye to see the Advanced Biology teacher in complete shock. 'What a dolt...'  
  


  
::RING::  
  


  
The classroom shook as twenty three students packed up and filed out the room. AJ was still yawning as he walked to C3, his AP English class.  
  


  
'This is going to be boring...'

  
  
  


  
"How the hell is he so smart?" Allenby and Rain were walking to their usual lunch area, which was in the parking lot. Rain pondered this for a moment before answering her enraged friend.  
  


  
"Because he's a prodigy," she replied simply. Allenby glared at her. "What? It's true, you know it."  
  


  
Allenby folded her arms. "Hmph. Well, he's still nowhere as intelligent as me." She smirked smugly at the thought. Rain looked away and coughed a few times.  
  


  
"Well, actually he's smarter than you GPA wise."  
  


  
Allenby heard this and her jaws dropped. "What?! You're tellin' me that a JOCK is smarter than me?! Then that must mean that I'm the dumbest person in the universe!!"  
  


  
Rain laughed at her overly dramatic friend. Just then two of the most popular guys walked into the lot.  
  


  
'Oh my gosh!! It's Domon!!' Rain thought gleefully.  
  


  
'Wow. That girl's pretty hot,' Domon thought as he noticed Rain's slender body, brown hair, and sapphire eyes.  
  


  
"So I'm just saying, I'm so over Stacy now. She was just a speed bump, consistent and annoying," AJ babbled, telling his best friend for the hundredth time that he was over the breakup. AJ unlcoked his car and climbed in. Domon gave Rain a smile as he did the same. Together, the two drove off to meet the others at a nearby food court.  
  


  
  
  
"So why'd you chose to leave school today?" Sai asked, still confused as to why he was asked to come without Cecil. AJ had wandered off to the restroom a minute ago.  
  


  
"I agree," Chibodee admitted. "What the hell is so important we cant discuss at school? And why'd you drag the whole crew into this?"  
  


  
Just then Argo and George sauntered by, carrying everyone's lunch. Argo tossed a food tray in front of Domon and another for AJ when he returns as George served Sai and Chibodee.  
  


  
"Thanks, Ice. Anyways, the reason I called you all here today is to discuss a matter of grave importance. But it doesnt have anything to do with you guys," he added as the others looked on intently. "It has more to do with AJ and myself."  
  


  
"What about?" AJ asked, sitting down with his crew, unaware of Domon's plans.  
  


  
"Yeah, as I was saying, you all have girls you are content with. George, you have Marie Louise. Sai, you have Cecil. Chib, you have Shirley. Ice, you got Natasha. But as for me and AJ, well, all the girls we've dated were..."  
  


  
"Paranoid," AJ added, finishing Domon's statement.  
  


  
"Yeah. But for two weeks now, I've found us some fresh game." Domon's eyes glinted with a newly lit fire. Now AJ was interested.  
  


  
"Really? Who?" AJ asked. 'Darnit, I was tryin' to get Dana to be my next girlfriend...'  
  


  
"Well, for me: Rain Mikamura. For you: Allenby Beardsley."  
  


  
The whole table exploded with laughter, Chibodee so hard that tears ran down his face.  
  


  
"Rain and Allenby? Those two outcasts? How-- When did you come up with this bright idea, Domon?" Chibodee was still confused about Domon's plan.  
  


  
"It doesnt matter. I've just realized how hot those two are, and it'll be a test of skills. And I bet anything that I'll be able to get with Rain before you can with Allenby."  
  


  
AJ smirked. "I smell a bet, Domon. Okay what's the wager?"  
  


  
"Hmm..." Domon stared intently at the table while the others sighed and munched on their grub. It wasnt until they were back at school during fifth period that he though of something. And what better time than during a three hundred point test.  
  


  
"Psst!! Hey AJ!!" Although it was barely a whisper, Allenby whacked him upside the head and told him to shut up.  
  


  
"OUch! Anyways, I've got the wager."  
  


  
"Not now!" AJ hissed. "I'm tryin' to take a bloody test!"  
  


  
Domon ignored this and continued with his proposition. "Whoever loses has to pay for the Prom stuff. In this case, you payin' me and Rain for tux, tickets, dinner, the works. And dont forget that you have to pay for yourself. Is that a deal?"  
  


  
AJ pretended not to listen and continued with his test.  
  


  
  
::Ring::  
  


  
AJ walked out of the locker room gratefully, his football equipment in his duffle bag. Ever since their first loss two weeks ago, the coach had been a real jerk. Well, more so than before and he took most of his anger out on AJ. He was thinking intently on Domon's proposition. After all, Domon was a chick magnet, but he was an even bigger one. The group of girls that was following him just proved this point.  
  


  
Domon was at the parking lot when he saw AJ.  
  


  
"So how bout it?" Domon asked, brushing past the crowd of girls who followed AJ.  
  


  
"I dont know... I'm more into Dana now," AJ finished lamely. Domon noticed this and smiled broadly.  
  


  
"You're still not over Stacy, huh? Well, let me know when you grow some balls." Domon sneered at his statement, trying to get AJ fired up.  
  


  
Upon hearing Domon, AJ's eyes glinted as if it'd been lit with a blaze. 'Typical AJ,' Domon thought. 'Always takin' things so personal.'  
  


  
"You think I'll back down? I'm freakin' irresistible to girls, you know that. But exactly how much does the loser have to cough up?"  
  


  
"Hmm..." Domon started doin' the math in his head. 'Let's see... limo costs about three hundred, tickets costs one hundred, dress and tux together costs around three hundred, corsage about fifty, and dinner about one hundred. And maybe a hotel room...' he grinned in a perverted way.  
  


  
"A thousand."  
  


  
AJ's jaws dropped. 'A THOUSAND?!?! I wont have enough to pay for myself after coughin' up that much!!'  
  


  
Domon shrugged. "Well, if you dont have faith in yourself, then dont do it."  
  


  
'He's so easy to trick,' Domon thought as he saw AJ think hard about the offer. 'He'll crack, just like he always does.'  
  


  
It's a deal."  
  


  
Domon smiled evily. 'Does this guy have a big ego or what? But oh well. He's still my homie. Plus, a thousand bucks for me!!' "Well, there's your chance man," Domon said, pointing at the blue haired girl, who was struggling with starting her car.  
  


  
"I'll take it," AJ smirked and went over to her direction. After he left, Sai took his place.  
  


  
"Hey what's up Domon?"  
  


  
"About to see AJ get terribly embarrassed," Domon said while rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  


  
"Cool! I better record this golden moment then," Sai said and pressed the "on" button on his Canon Powershot A70.  
  


  
"Lights, Camera, Action!!"  
  


  
  


  
  


  
A/N: ahHAHAahHAhAhHAhaAh!!! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry but I had to do it. What will happen? Well, the title of the next chapter should give you a hint. Is this fic good? I'll decide whether to continue or not with the feedback I get. But for now, I'm thinking of writing more. Oh, and my other fics will be updated as soon as I can get through the uploading process. Thank you for understanding and please review!  
  


  
~*Assassin Gundam*~


	3. Sweet, Sweet Blackmail

A/N: Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention a couple things. If this is the first fic you've ever read authored by me, then you've got to know a couple of things. AJ (Or sometimes Albert) is an OC created by me. Funny thing is that we both have the same name and share a few distinct characteristics. You see, I try to imagine myself in the predicaments AJ gets into and think what I would do. It makes it easier to write when an author incorporates his/her characteristics in the OC. I mean, who else knows you better than yourself? Well, that's not true in my case but that's beside the point. And secondly, HS stands for High School. Sorry for making this so long.  
  


  
Chapter Three: Horribly Embarrassed  
  


  
'Why is my car so stupid?' Allenby thought as she popped the hood to check if she didnt blow a casket. 'I should've just hitched a ride with Rain. God, why am I so stupid?' Allenby kicked the tires of her hot pink Honda S2000. Suddenly she noticed footsteps coming toward her. 'That must be Rain. I'll just ask for a ride home.'  
  


  
"I see that you're havin' trouble with your ride," said a very low seductive voice.  
  


  
'Wait... Low, seductive voice... that's not Rain!!' She spun around to see none other than Mr. Bigshot himself.  
  


  
"The hell do you want," Allenby said, an annoyed expression on her face.  
  


  
AJ flinched as he heard those harsh words. 'Gee, that's pretty harsh. Here I am, the most popular guy in school, tryin' to lend a helping hand and she blows up on me. What the hell, there's something wrong with that picture... Naw, she's just tryin' to play hard to get. No worries there, I'll crack her,' AJ thought gleefully as he put on a goofy smile to show he wasnt affected by her words.  
  


  
"Well, it seems to me that you just short-circuited your ride," AJ said as he nodded sagely at the circuits Allenby was holding. "Let me show you how to get it runnin' again." He flashed her his trademark smile, the sun giving his almost godly white teeth an extra sheen.  
  


  
AJ gently grabbed Allenby's hand and readjusted the circuits to their proper order. Allenby stared at him in disbelief.  
  


  
'What does he think he's doing?' she thought. 'And why is he suddenly so nice to me, when he didnt even know I exist just last week?' She noticed the golden glint in his calm blue eyes. 'Is that his real eye color? It's very pretty..'  
  


  
Her car engine turned over. Somehow, this brought some unsettling memories for Allenby.  
  


  
~*~  
  


  
"No, I dont want to go out with you." It was three years ago, during her freshman year.  
  


  
"Why not?" She asked, tears in eyes as she gazed intently at him.  
  


  
The three year younger Chibodee Crocket sighed in frustration as he responded. "Because you dont have what it takes to be with me," he stated simply. Just then, Shirley entered and Chibodee wrapped his arms around her.  
  


  
"See, unlike you, Shirley has class."  
  


  
The two started their mack session as Allenby's heart was broken into little pieces. Ever since that day, she vowed to never trust a guy ever again.  
  


  
~*~  
  


  
'Wait a minute... AJ knows Chibodee, they're pretty tight. Then that must mean...' Allenby thought as anger flowed throughout her entire body. 'That Chibodee must've put him up to this. So he's only here to make FUN of me!!!'  
  


  
"Hey what are you doin'" AJ asked when Allenby pushed him away.  
  


  
"I can get along fine without your help, Mr. Football Player!"  
  


  
AJ winced at the sarcastic tone in her voice. 'What the hell?!?! I'm only tryin' to help her!! Grr, the nerve of her!!'  
  


  
Allenby hopped into her car angrily and zoomed off, leaving poor AJ "eating her dust."  
  


  
Rain witnessed the whole scene, shocked at her friend's reaction. She then noticed Domon and Sai in the corner, laughing their tails off. The shorter guy had a video camera on hand and recorded the whole thing. Anger swelled up in her as she went over to the unexpected duo.  
  


  
"How DARE you put AJ up to this!!" she yelled as she gave Domon a stnging smack. Domon was flabbergasted at his target, unable to speak.  
  


  
"You're pathetic, Domon Kasshu!" Throwing her hands up in the air, Rain stalked off angrily.  
  


  
Snickering, Sai had it all on his camera. 'Two turndowns by those two in one day. Can you smell blackmail?' he thought gleefully.  
  


  
  
  
As AJ turned around he saw none other than Domon and Sai laughing their asses off. "Smooth, AJ. REAL smooth. You've REALLY got a way with the ladies," Domon said sarcastically as Sai was on all fours banging the ground with his fist.  
  


  
Growling, AJ answered, "Just wait and see, Domon. I'm just lackin' a bit of my charm today."  
  


  
"Dont give me that," Domon responded with a grin. "You were givin' her your best moves and even with them you still got rejected."  
  


  
"Yeah, well you just worry about your end of the bargain. I havent seen you makin' an effort to talk to Rain. At least I'm ahead, however small the lead is." AJ glanced at his platinum rolex. His eyes widened. "Holy crap!! We've got to go, Domon. If we're late again, Master Asia's gonna have our asses on a silver platter."  
  


  
Immediately, AJ hopped into his ride and drove off.  
  


  
Domon, who was still standing there in a stupor, rubbed the place where he got slapped. "Well, it looks like we BOTH have our works cut out for us, doesnt it?" he muttered as he got into his car and followed AJ.  
  


  
  
  
A/N: Now that the two know what they're up against, what will they do to win their girl's heart? Hmm... Thank you all for reviewing. I appreciate it and hope you like this fic.  
  


  
AJ: Why'd you make Allenby turn me down?  
  


  
^_^ so it'll create more of a problem for you to win her heart!  
  


  
AJ: ......  
  


  
Domon: ......  
  


  
But dont worry; I've got a foolproof plan. It's bound to work, trust me. There hasnt been a time where the plan backfired, I should know.  
  


  
AJ: Oh, okay.  
  


  
Domon: Cool.  
  


  
See you next time!  
  


  
~*Assassin Gundam*~


	4. The Plan

A/N: Sorry for not updating but due to recent increments of homework and switchin' computers, I haven't had enough time to concentrate on my priorities. For that, I'm sorry. But I promise to update more frequently now that it's all over. In addition, LOVE HINA and FULL METAL PANIC are the two craziest anime in the damn world!!!!  
  


  
Chapter Four: The Plan  
  


  
"Can you believe that jerk?! Tryin' to pick me up with his stupid grin most bimbos faint to. Who does he think he is?" asked a livid Allenby. 

"Allenby, maybe AJ really does like you. I mean, you've never given him a chance," replied Rain, who had her cheek rested on her palm as she twiddled with her pencil,  
  


  
"My ass he likes me. No guy in his right mind would like me, let alone the most popular guy in school. It's obvious that he's going to toy with my feelings. AND I'M NOT FALLIN' FOR THAT SAME OLD TRICK AGAIN!!!"  
  


  
Rain sighed at her friend's lack of self-confidence.  
  


  
"Allenby, you're a very attractive girl. Everyone knows that. Screw Chibodee, he was just a dumb freshman back then. Why not give AJ a chance?? Who knows, he just might be the one you've always been looking for! Why do you have to be so pessimistic? If you keep this up, you'll die lonely. Give AJ a chance. Not for me. For yourself."  
  


  
Allenby looked at the ground as if contemplating her friend's words. 'Maybe she's right. I should at least hear AJ out before shuttin' him out completely.'  
  


  
"All right, you win." Allenby sighed. "But we have to get to school now. It's 7:50."  
  


  
  


  
  
"Damn, it's as if Master Asia's tryin' to kill us from overwork," AJ grumbled to his best friend. They had both spent the whole afternoon, night, AND early morning training with Master Asia.  
  


  
Domon agreed. "I know. He didn't even give us any time to finish our goddamn homework. I cant even open my eyes."  
  


  
AJ groaned as he looked at the time. It was 7:45.  
  


  
"I'm gonna go take a damn shower," Domon said. AJ rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
  


  
"Whatever. I'll meet up with you at school, then."  
  


  
"Late, man."  
  
  


  
  
"Umm. You wanted to see me, Mr. Williams?" Allenby asked uncertainly. The teacher nodded grimly. "I'm afraid that you scored an 89.7 on your last exam, which pulls your standings in this school to fourth place. This could undermine your chances of getting into Columbia."  
  


  
Allenby's face fell. "WHAT?! NO!!! How could this be??? Is there any way to make it up? I'll do anything!!"  
  


  
"Well." Mr. Williams rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We do have a nature expedition for extra credit. Hands on experience. That'll get back some of the points you lost. Of course, you might not want to join, considering the dangers and that only four people are admitted."  
  


  
Allenby was practically jumping up and down. "I'll JOIN!!"  
  


  
~*~  
  


  
"Is this about me sleeping through your lectures?" asked a very annoyed AJ as he faced his AP Bio teacher.  
  


  
"No, no. I'm just asking for a favor."  
  


  
AJ sighed. "Whew! What is it?"  
  


  
"Well, I've organized a nature expedition. One week with limited supplies. I need your expertise to guide the group."  
  


  
AJ rolled his eyes. "I don't want to spend a week with some flunkin' student just to look pretty. Forget it, no way."  
  


  
Mr. Williams sighed. "Well, okay. Guess I'll have to call it off then. Miss Beardsley will be disappointed."  
  


  
"That's just too bad isn't it?" AJ snapped but stopped to think. 'Wait. Allenby's going on this trip as well.. And if I go, we'll be miles away from another living soul. then that changes everything.'  
  


  
"I take it back," AJ said. "I'll go."  
  


  
  


  
::RING::  
  


  
AJ left his AP Double E class hurriedly to catch up with his friends. They've all decided to rendezvous at the parking lot again, not to leave campus, but to hang out. "Yo!" cried Sai as he spotted AJ rounding up a corner.  
  


  
"Sup, lil man!" AJ got the short Chinese kid in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles on his head playfully. Chibodee interrupted the two.  
  


  
"Who's idea was it to meet here?" he asked annoyed that he had to spend yet another lunch without Shirley.  
  


  
"Domon's," AJ replied simply.  
  


  
"Well I'm tired of takin' orders from that ungrateful friend," George seethed, not at all his usual noble self.  
  


  
"Damn straight. I'm with Rose," agreed Chibodee.  
  


  
George threw his head high up in the sky in an arrogant manner while Chibodee crossed his arms and spat out the tumbleweed in his mouth. AJ looked at the rebellious duo, and then at Sai and Argo, who were silent.  
  


  
"Then go, ya pathetic losers," came Domon's voice. Heads shot up in every direction. Chibodee was boiling mad, but George was just about ready to explode. "We don't need you," Domon stated matter-of-factly. "This is just between me and AJ so the rest of ya can get on outta here."  
  


  
When the four guys walked off, Domon yanked on AJ's collar and motioned to follow him. They ducked behind a nearby truck.  
  


  
"What is it that's so important?" AJ asked exasperately. Domon's eyes glinted with malice.  
  


  
"I know about your little 'getaway' with Allenby. I also overheard that Rain's goin' to go as well."  
  


  
"So??"  
  


  
"So ya better watch yo back cause I'm goin' as well."  
  


  
With a wink, Domon stalked off with three girls on his trail. AJ shrugged it off and stalked off as well. 'Who said it was goin' ta be easy?' he thought to himself. 'Just be one step ahead of him each time and ya can't lose.'  
  


  
  


  
  
Domon sat down on a bench near the library. Every once in a while, he glanced at his watch and looked around nervously. Just two days ago he had gone to Williams with the proposition of the nature expedition and it had worked. _'AJ will NEVER get close to Allenby under my watch,_' Domon thought menacingly. Right at that moment Rain, with a couple of her girlfriends, walked by. Domon blew a kiss to Rain, who immediately looked away and payed no attention to him.  
  


  
"What am I doin' wrong??" Domon asked exasperately after the group of girls left. "This is NOT what I'd expected. . ."


	5. Change of Heart

Thanks for all your reviews. As promised, I will try to write this story as quick as I can.  
  
  


  
  
It was a typical Sunday morning, clear sky and what promised to be a very cheerful day. A good day to just kick back and relax. Unfortunately, Allenby wasn't able to do that. In her kitchen (her parents currently going on a vacation) she was having a lot of trouble making bagels. Even after all the lessons her mother gave her, she still could not crack an egg properly.  
  


  
She had just gotten out of the shower and had on only a very short towel when the doorbell rang. She thought that it was Rain and immediately went to answer it. She needed someone to talk to and bash about AJ. Speak of the Devil. Allenby peered through the peephole and saw the tall football player. She opened the door just a crack and glared at AJ.  
  


  
"The hell you doing here?"  
  


  
AJ looked bemused. He thought, 'What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment??' But then he noticed the short girl had on only a short towel. How ironice. He responded with a kind smile. He didn't want the girl to think he was hurt in any way by her greeting.  
  


  
"I'm here to pick you up. Rain's carpooling with Domon so I just thought that I would do the same for you."  
  


  
Her grip on her towel tightened as she extended one hand and handed the bagel she had to him and told him to wait by the car and not to try anything funny. Ten minutes later, she was out the door with her luggage on hand when one of her neighbors walked by.  
  


  
"Going on a trip, Beardsley?"  
  


  
"Something like that."  
  


  
The man nodded. "With your boyfriend, too. Good for you."  
  


  
He walked away, leaving Allenby fuming at what he had just said. AJ couldn't help but smile at her reaction when he returned the bagel back to her. He thought, 'She's kinda cute when she gets all flustered. No, wait! She's only a bet, right? Then why am I getting the tickle feeling? This isn't good.' Allenby looked at AJ, who was deep in concentration. She thought, 'Something must be on his mind.' She noted his blue eyes, which showed how preoccupied he was, his spiky hair, which under the sunlight added an almost-godly sheen to it. He was wearing a muscle shirt, which complimented every single ounce of muscle in his torso area. She couldn't help but think what'd it be like if he weren't so popular and if she didn't hate him that much.  
  


  
"You ready to go?"  
  


  
His voice broke Allenby from her trance. She looked at AJ, whose face was so full of innocence that she swore he was a completely different person from what she thought he was. And she knew that if he didn't act like such a jerk at school, she would've liked him. She closed her eyes and inhaled blissfully, unaware that AJ was still there.  
  


  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
  


  
~*~  
  


  
Domon cruised slowly in his convertible. He was pissed off, and he looked it. He thought, _'Rain's tellin' me how to do every damn thing in my life. "Domon, slow down!" "Domon, Coke's not good for you!!" Who the hell does she think she is?'_  
  


  
"Uhh. Domon? I think you just missed our exit. Good going."  
  


  
Domon twitched as he felt a blood vessel explode but shook off the anger. Having had so much experience with the opposite sex, he knew that Rain was the type of gal who'll put on a strong façade and act like she doesn't give a shit. But he'd dealt with this situation before so he wasn't really that worried. _'But AJ on the other hand. he's dealin' with a full blown psycho,_' he thought maliciously.  
  


  
"DOMON WATCH OUT!!!"  
  


  
Domon broke from his daze and slammed on the brakes and avoided collision with the car in front of him. That REALLY pushed him to the edge. With a strange glint in his eyes, he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. The expression on his face was priceless. Rain looked at him uncertainly.  
  


  
"Uhh. Domon?"  
  


  
The red headband wearing football jock had a fake smile plastered on his face. "This'll just take a second," he replied with a coke and a smile. Rain squeezed her eyes shut as Domon approached the car in front of him. After a few seconds of yelping and screaming, Domon came back and drove off as if nothing happened.  
  


  
~*~  
  


  
AJ followed the speed limit. He didn't want Allenby to think he was a road-rage kind of guy. But they weren't talking at all, so it's obvious that they weren't hitting it off as AJ would have liked. The stereo was on full blast so it was impossible for him to start a conversation with her. And to make it worse, it was Avril Laveign blazin' on his sound system. Looking out into space, AJ heaved a sigh. 'I give up,' he thought. 'She doesn't like me in any form or way, and face it, I don't blame her. I've been with only one girl throughout high school and I cant get another one. Who am I kidding?'  
  


  
By then, Allenby had turned off the sound system and looked at AJ intently. The usually composed jock was staring out into nothing. He looked unsure and sweat trickled down the side of his face. She wanted to ask how far away was the nature expedition but his mind was obviously somewhere else and by the looks of it, he was pretty shaken up about it.  
  


  
"Hey you okay?"  
  


  
He wiped the sweat off his face nonchalantly and stared at the road ahead. He wanted to tell her how he really felt, but found some reason to defer it. And besides, he didn't want her to think he was some sort of sissy priss.  
  


  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  


  
"Oh." Allenby stared at her feet since she couldn't think of anything else to say. AJ was aware of the awkwardness between them and was just as clueless. The sunlight poured through the window, giving her eyes an unnatural sparkle. 'She's actually more attractive than Stacy,' he thought as he remembered Allenby wrapped up in nothing but a very short towel. A small smile played on his face. Allenby noticed it and decided to give it hell.  
  


  
"What're you smiling about?"  
  


  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  


  
Allenby knew that something was fishy. "Look, if it's about what happened earlier." she started but AJ cut her off. "No of course not," AJ lied. The mental picture of Allenby in nothing but a towel was still burned into his memory and would stay there for a LONG time.  
  


  
~*~

  
  
Chibodee Crocket walked across the semi labyrinth of a backyard toward the mansion. It was the residence of George de Sand, the son of nobility. Although his past remained a mystery, one thing was for sure: He had a very refined bloodline and that his family bore the rose as their crest. That was why his nickname was "Rose."  
  


  
When the two first met, Chibodee thought that his noble friend would never get a date, much less a girlfriend. But how wrong he was. Two years ago, a blonde French girl transferred to their school. Her name was Marie Louise. Apparently, her parents knew George's and that's how they first hit it off. Another reason was that they were both so elegant in manner and noble as well. But enough about the past, the present's more entertaining.

  
  
Both Chibodee and George were furious about their friends' behavior. They felt that AJ and Domon were segregating themselves from their little clique. They both agreed that their friends' recent behavior was unacceptable and plotted to compromise their little escapade.  
  


  
"So did you do what I told you to do?"

  
  
Chibodee nodded with a smile on his face. Their little "trip" would be one they would never forget. He had sneaked into the trunk of both AJ and Domon's cars and replaced their luggage with other "stuff." Also, both their rides were tampered with so that it would break down after forty miles. And to make things worse, the mountains in which they were headed to was the home of a crazy, sadistic war veteran (Chibodee's grandfather).  
  


  
George returned his smile with a nod of his head. His eyes glinted malevolently as he tucked a lock of his orange hair behind his ear.  
  


  
"Good. That is all, mon ami. I would like to invite you over for tea but I should be getting back to Miss Marie Louise."  
  


  
"Go. Don't keep ya missy waitin'."


	6. Struck With Realization

Ch. 6: Struck With Realization  
  


  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own G Gundam in any form, nor do I take credit for any other anime I happen to write fictions about.  
  


  
~*  
  


  
"What's wrong with this piece of crap?"

  
  
Domon popped open the hood of AJ's car. Both of their rides were parked on the asphalt of the narrow road. However good a mechanic he was, Domon couldn't get the engine to turn over. Instead, he managed to light AJ's twin turbos on fire. The two girls watched on helplessly, knowing that they would eventually have to hitch a ride from a stranger.  
  


  
Domon turned to AJ, who was busy putting out the fire. "No good," he said, waving to his friend for him to stop his futile efforts. "We might as well just start walkin'." AJ agreed and the two guys carried the pack they brought with them and started hitch hiking, hoping to find any sign of civilization.  
  


  
"Nice plan, guys," Allenby said sarcastically after one hour of walking. "Really, I thought that you guys were good for something, and you just proved me wrong." She paused. "And don't think I'm gonna forget this, either."  
  


  
"I'm sorry," AJ whispered softly, his voice shaking with anger. "And I'm also sorry for all the other things that'll probably happen next." Allenby looked at AJ, who shrugged. "Just apologizing in advance," he said.  
  


  
Allenby scoffed. "Yeah, well, just don't try anything 'funny,' got it?"  
  


  
Domon looked offended. "Are you implyin' that we're gonna take advantage of two small, not to mention weak, girls like you two? You gotta be kidding. It's not our style . . . right AJ?"  
  


  
"Yeah, right. Whatever, okay? Can you please help carry SOME of the damn luggage?" AJ pointed to his back. Rolling his eyes, Domon went over and relieved him of half the load on his back.

  
  
AJ exhaled deeply. "Thanks. That's been killin' me. Yo - -" He looked peculiarly at Rain, who had covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were as wide as plates and her lower lip quivered.  
  


  
"What's up?" Domon noticed the sudden change in Rain and went over to the brunette. "Hey, what is it?" He continued to try to pacify Rain, who was near tears. She tried to push Domon away, but he wouldn't budge. "Listen," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you, all right? Now please," he paused, looking at his two other friends. For once, AJ and Allenby weren't at each other's throats. He continued, "Please tell me what's going on."  
  


  
Rain looked around nervously. She looked at Allenby, then AJ, and then Domon. "Okay. Promise me not to freak out." The trio nodded. AJ motioned his hand, indicating for her to continue. "Okay, here's what I know. Do you remember the story about the Chainsaw Murders?"  
  


  
AJ looked at Domon, who looked as confused as he was. Allenby went over to her friend. "Okay, Rain. Are you sure you're all right? Now that I think about it, today WAS really hot . . maybe the heat's getting to your head." She started to steer Rain away but AJ stopped her.  
  


  
"Wait! I think I agree with Rain. I mean," he went over to a nearby tree and pointed at the bark. "You see that?" he pointed at the emblem, which resembled a skull. "That's the mark that was left on all the victims of the murders." He paused for a moment to let it all sink in. He continued. "I suggest we camp out somewhere safe for tonight. C'mon, let's go." Picking up his pack, he started off into the woods. Letting out a frustrate sigh, Allenby ran after him. Domon helped Rain to her feet and rubbed her shoulders in a reassuring way.  
  


  
"It's okay," he whispered. "It'll be all right. Nothing bad's gonna happen." He let go of her and picked up his camp supplies and left, Rain just a few paces behind. Not noticing the surroundings around her, Rain was in a deep debate with her inner self.  
  


  
"He's a pig," her inner voice said sternly. "Don't let his antics fool you; he is an expert in seducing girls. You don't need him. Forget him, he'll only bring you harm. He's no good, just like all his kind."  
  


  
"Yeah, but I convinced Allenby to give AJ a chance. If I don't give Domon one, then I'm just a darn hypocrite," Rain countered.  
  


  
"True, but is he really your type? If you want to put yourself in harm's way, then you have to know if that guy's really the one you're most compatible with. Or else you might end up getting hurt, like how Chibodee hurt Allenby three years back," her inner voice pointed out.  
  


  
"You're right. I have to know if Domon will be devoted to only me if I am to fall for him." She paused. "But now that I think of it, he's never had a girlfriend before. I mean, sure he has a lot of girl FRIENDS, but he's never been serious with any girl before." She chuckled. "Heck, then that must mean that he's never been on a real DATE before. Imagine that. . ."  
  


  
"Hey, Rain!" Domon beckoned her to walk faster. "AJ's found a spot for us to spend the night. It's by a river too so we wont have to worry about water." The two slowly walked down the incline, both their minds set on how to survive the night with each other.  
  


  
A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for the slow updates. I'll make it up to you, the readers. I'll come up with something good for the next chapter, but first I gotta update my other fics. Please R&R!


	7. Copy Cat

Ch. 7: Copy Cat  
  


  
DISCLAIMER: You know that a poor author such as me can and will never own G Gundam.  
  


  
~*  
  


  
There was a very big clearing near a nearby lake. The lumber AJ and Allenby had gathered were used to start a big bonfire. Domon looked at Rain.  
  


  
"Isn't it great?"  
  


  
Rain nodded and approached the fire to get some warmth. It was cold out and she had on a skimpy micro-skirt and tank top. Allenby had on practically the same thing as Rain and was rubbing her hands together. Both AJ and Domon smirked, thinking the same dirty thoughts. AJ and Domon blamed it on puberty, being a guy, anything to toss aside the feelings of self-disgust. Allenby noticed the guys ogling them and looked at them angrily. 

"Hey, don't just stand there like idiots. Get the stuff ready." She pointed at the packs.  
  


  
"Oh . . . yeah, we gotta set up camp." Domon slapped AJ across the chest to get his attention. He was still staring at Allenby, thinking, '_Damn . . . I never knew she had such a nice bod . . . look at all those curves. . .'  
  
_

  
"Yo, AJ!"  
  


  
AJ shook his head to get the perverted thoughts out of his mind and went over to give Domon a hand. _'Man, this incident is sure to get me closer to Allenby's heart,'_ AJ thought. _'I'll just have to play all my cards right._' He stopped what he was doing and stared out into space. _'Maybe she's a sucker for romance,_' he continued thinking to himself. Dropping what he was holding, AJ went over to Allenby, who was lying on the grass near the lake.  
  


  
~*  
  


  
"Look at the lake," Rain whispered to Allenby. She looked on and noticed all the steam coming from the body of water. Rain continued, "If I'm not mistaken, this lake is probably a hot spring. The guys must've been mistaken." She grabbed her tank top and pulled it over her head. Allenby looked at her in surprise.  
  


  
"What in the hell are you doing?"  
  


  
She looked at her blue-haired friend in surprise. "Gonna take a dip in the hot spring. What else?" She looked at Allenby up and down. "You wanna join me?"  
  


  
Allenby blushed and looked away. "Ah . . . no, it's okay. I don't like doin' frilly shit like that. You go on ahead. One of us has to keep an eye on the guys. You never know . . . personally, I don't trust any of them."  
  


  
"I'm sure they're harmless," Rain reassured. "AJ's too proud to do anything perverted. You see him at school. He can get any girl to eat from his hand, for god's sake. But for Domon . . . I feel like he's less of a womanizer. It's like he's AFRAID sometimes, you know? All he really needs is a steady girlfriend." She paused and stared at the ground. "I wonder if I can be the one. . ." She blushed and continued to take off her clothes, trying not to make eye contact with her surprised friend. "Heh . . . said a little too much, huh? Well, bye!" She jumped into the hot spring.  
  


  
"Girl never changes," Allenby muttered to herself as she flopped down onto the grass and rested her eyes. 'It's been a long day,' she thought. 'I wonder what the guys are up to?'  
  


  
She heard AJ's voice. "Hey, Allenby. Wutcha up to?"  
  


  
_'Speak of the devil . . .'  
  
_

  
She pushed off from the ground and walked away. AJ looked at her with one eye closed, pretending not to care that she was ditching him. Allenby looked at him expectantly, hoping for some sort of reaction. But AJ had on a very nonchalant look on his face. Allenby's face reddened.  
  


  
"Hmph."  
  


  
She stomped off fuming. AJ finally got up, thinking that his plan wasn't working. He ran after her with a flashlight in his hand. It was getting pretty dark out.  
  


  
~*  
  


  
Domon sat at the bonfire by himself. He was quite convinced that AJ had gone off to score some points with Allenby. 'Like hell he'll break Allenby with his stupid pick up lines,' he thought to himself and grinned. _'But AJ has always been able to get whatever he wanted. He's never been as strong as I am, but in some way, he's got something that I lack.'_  
  


  
Domon threw another piece of lumber into the growing fire. The fire blazed magnificently and was really warm but Domon paid no attention to it. His eyes were tightly shut, his breath calm. He sat cross-legged trying to clear his mind.  
  


  
_'Master Asia always said that the strongest martial artists are those who aren't preoccupied with anything else but their main objective. And now that I'm pretty much set for college and everything, the only thing that I need to accomplish is beating AJ. I started this bet, and I'm going to win it. No matter what.'_ Domon slowly opened his eyes. He was wearing a very serious look. _'Now it's time to act, dress, and even SMELL like AJ._'  
  


  
He went over to AJ's duffle bag and rummaged through his stuff. He brought out a pair of baggy jeans, a workout shirt, a mirror, and a pair of ADIDAS. _'God, what a narcissistic bastard,'_ Domon thought as he looked at the mirror. _'Really, he's probably the only guy that brings a **MIRROR**.'_  
  


  
Domon put on the jeans and wore the shirt over his undershirt and kicked off his sandals and wore AJ's shoes. He thought about doing his hair to emulate AJ's, but deferred it. It was too much of a hassle to try to tame his wild-looking hair. Then he picked up the mirror and looked at himself.  
  


  
_'Hmm. . . not bad. Now to find Rain.'_  
  


  
~*  
  


  
AJ walked back to camp with a trodden heart. "You should be more like Domon and less like yourself," Allenby had said. AJ shook his head. "How can I act more like Domon?" AJ asked himself. "He's so freakin' uptight, not to mention a secret introvert." He stopped to think about it. "UNLESS . . . unless Allenby's into the strong and silent type." He shrugged. "Oh well. Guess it wouldn't hurt to put on an effort."  
  


  
AJ went over to Domon's bag and started throwing things out. He pulled out Domon's spare red cape and headband. 'God, I feel like an idiot,' he thought to himself as he put the two on. Spotting his handy mirror on the ground, he picked it up and looked at his reflection. After contorting his face for about a few minutes, he finally got the perfect serious expression on.  
  


  
"Perfect," AJ said to his strong, narrow-eyed reflection. "Let's see how she fares with **THIS** do . ."  
  


  
~*

  
  
to be continued . . . . . .  
  


  
~*  
  


  
A/N: Hello, readers. Sorry for cutting the chapter short. I promise that I'll have the next installment posted soon enough. But until then, please continue to read and review my stories. I'd appreciate it. Thanks.

  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~


	8. Not ANOTHER Bet

Ch. 8: Not ANOTHER Bet . . .

DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Why do I even bother? I do not own G Gundam.

Domon heard from Allenby that Rain was near the lake and decided to go look for her. AJ, who was by the fire, went back to look for Allenby. The two guys met halfway and stared wide eyed at each other. There was silence for a moment; even the crickets stopped chirping. Then AJ started laughing. Domon looked at him with a bemused look on his face.

"What?" Domon asked. It was pretty hard not to get ticked by AJ's raucous guffaws.

"Dude, is that my clothes? My kicks too?" AJ pointed at Domon's Adidas. "I knew you were jealous of me, but DAYEM!"

  
Domon smirked. "Speak for yourself, Superman." He eyed the red cape AJ was wearing. "That wouldn't be MY cape, now would it?"

AJ look at himself. "AH! Well, that's . . . uhh . . ."

"Exactly," Domon finished with a satisfied look on his face. How DARE that playboy make fun of his new vogue when he himself was dressed up like Superman?

What started out as friendly taunts quickly turned to be an all out throw down. The two girls emerged from the woods in fits of giggles before noticing their significant other. Rain called out to stop them but Allenby stopped her. She wanted the guys to tire themselves out so they wouldn't try anymore of their antics at least for tonight. A couple thousand punches later, the two guys flopped down on the ground completely exhausted. Rain, who was an up and coming doctor, was surprised that they didn't pass out from exhaustion. Allenby, however, was somewhat disappointed they didn't kill each other.

"Dead yet?" Allenby asked as she walked over to the recumbent form of AJ. He looked up and nearly passed out. For some reason, Allenby was soaking wet and so was her tank top. She didn't notice, though.

"Hey, what's with this getup?" AJ heard Rain ask as she helped Domon to his feet. Allenby looked at the cape and laughed.

"What the hell?"

AJ turned away blushing. "It's nothing. I was just trying to go for another look, that's all . . ."

"Yeah, me too," replied Domon and followed suite.

"Yeah, whatever. How bout we go back to the campsite now? I'm freezing," Rain chimed.

AJ slapped himself mentally. How could he have been so dumb? It's cold and Allenby's dripping with water. He went over and draped her with Domon's red cape. She looked at him in surprise, wondering why he was so concerned about her. She had been less than friendly with him so far. "Don't want you to catch a cold," AJ answered, seeing the confused look on Allenby's face. He smiled at her, flashing his almost godly teeth. Domon observed his friend's actions.

_ 'So **THAT'S** the secret to his success,'_ he thought, mentally describing AJ's smile, stance, and breathing pattern. Rain nudged him in the ribs. 

"Hey, earth to Domon," she chimed happily.

"Yeah," Domon said, taken aback from her sudden cheerfulness.

"We should be getting back now," AJ finished and put an arm across Allenby's shoulder. She was still a little uncomfortable about how close he was, but his smile banished her thoughts. The four of them trooped back to camp, AJ and Allenby just enjoying the moment together, with Rain's taunts about Domon's new look in the background. 

"AJ?" Allenby asked, breaking the long silence between them.

"Yeah?"

A loud growl erupted between them. AJ looked at Allenby in question, while she looked back at him just as confused. They looked back, seeing Domon's red face in the dark. AJ laughed loudly, "Guess that means we're all pretty hungry, huh?" He grabbed Domon by the shirt and hauled him away.

"Wait! AJ . . ."

AJ looked back. "We'll be right back with some food, okay?" His smile could be seen even in the darkness, his teeth were so white. Allenby was silent for the remainder of the night. Rain looked at her friend, knowing full well what she was so depressed about. Allenby sighed sadly.

"Listen," Rain said, her eyes closed, "I'll say this once. Confess your feelings before he gets taken."

"What's that?" asked Allenby, who knew full well what her friend was getting at. "I don't know what you're getting at, girl, but drop it. There's nothing between AJ and me. He's just another pretty boy that just wants to get some."

"Really now?" asked Rain, suddenly getting an idea. She smiled mischievously. "Then you don't mind if we trade off?" 

"What the hell - -"

Rain continued, "You know. How about I get AJ, and you get Domon?" She knew EXACTLY how torn Allenby was, trying to put a strong front but inside was struggling. 

"You're on," answered Allenby. 'God, what did I just agree to? This'll just make things worse. Damnit, Allenby, get a damn grip!'

Rain was taken by surprise but didn't show it. She didn't want to go back on a challenge and most certainly she didn't want to give up Domon, but all's fair in love and war.

"Okay, here's the deal: Whoever gets their target to confess his love for us wins. Deal?"

"Deal. You just met your match, girl," Allenby growled. Rain scowled and crossed her arms. NOW they were in over their heads. . . .

~*

to be continued . . . . .

~*

A/N: Yep, that's it for this chapter. Now that the plot thickens, what will happen next? I'm taking advice from the readers, so submit what you want or expect will happen. On another note, thanks to all who reviewed. Special thanks to Shuffle Queen for teaching me how to format. **THANK YOU. **I'll have the next installment posted immediately. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.

~*Assassin Gundam*~


	9. Conflicts

G Gundam – Unexpected Love

**Chapter Nine**: Conflicts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters I might use in my story.

Domon and AJ didn't take long before returning to the campsite. Rather than coming back empty-handed like Allenby had expected, they brought with them an assortment of . . . .

"Berries." Allenby looked at AJ in disbelief.

"They are . . . uhh . . . pretty good," AJ responded, nervously taking a step back. _God, she looks so damn fine when she's mad._ AJ smiled a little devilishly as the image of his earlier encounter with Allenby popped up in his mind. Allenby looked at her heart's desire impatiently, not noticing the onlooking glances from Rain, who was fabricating an ingenious plan to tip the bet in her favor. She grinned seductively as she rose and approached the two.

"Rain, what the hell are ya doin'?!" Allenby asked fiercely as her best friend wrapped her arms around an equally confused and embarrassed AJ. Domon, who was nearby, had a jealous/psychopathic ex-boyfriend look on his face.

"AJ, WHAT THE HELL??!!"

His fist collided with the left side of AJ's face. The impact caused him to fly backwards, only to be stopped when he hit the sturdy trunk of an oak tree. AJ got up and rubbed his cheek, which was turning black and blue. He winced as he pressed his index and middle finger against his cheek. _That little bastard's gonna get it, _he thought as he retaliated by drop kicking his best friend.

"Get off me," said Domon as he waved off Rain's hand. He gritted his teeth, looking at his best friend with resentment. "Didn't think you had it in ya, bro. Heh . . . let's see if you can dodge this." With a speed as quick as lightning, Domon jumped from his resting spot and aimed a hard punch at AJ's torso. Completely taken aback, AJ flew back into a tree once again. The force in Domon's punch was strong enough to knock AJ out. Needless to say, a normal person would've been killed by his attack.

_What the hell?? That bastard . . . Damnit._ AJ sank into an unconscious state. His eyes were rolled back and a small trail of blood appeared at the side of his head. In the background, Domon was looking at his fist. _Wow, that was pretty crazy_, he thought before getting caned in the head by Allenby. He too slumped to the ground like AJ.

"Wow, all that training must've paid off," mumbled Allenby as she looked at the unconscious Domon.

"Allenby, what was that for?" asked Rain.

"He had it coming."

"Yeah, well, what are we going to do now? Who's gonna get firewood, set up camp, and do everything?!"

"Ah! Well, uhh, we can try to do it ourselves . . ."

~*

to be continued . . . . .

~*

A/N: Sorry for making this so short. I needed some time to finish my other stories, but I'll make up for it. Thank you for understanding. **REVIEW**

~*Assassin Gundam*~


	10. Love and Deception

G Gundam – Unexpected Love

**Chapter Ten**: Love and Deception

A/N: As you all know, Domon, Rain, AJ, and Allenby embarked on a journey into the wilderness to earn extra credit for their class. However, their rides were sabotaged by Chibodee and George so the four teens decided to hitch hike to their destination. En route, they realized they were being followed by a murderer and went to hide in the woods. Somehow, the two guys knocked each other out, leaving the girls to fend for themselves. This is where the story continues . . .

Allenby knelt down next to the unconscious AJ, who had previously been knocked out by Domon. Although it was dark, AJ's teeth seemed to emit light from the full moon above. _Always have to make me take care of you like this, huh? _Allenby gently lifted the six foot guy and moved him closer to the bonfire. Elsewhere, Rain was doing the same for her guy Domon.

"Men are so stupid," Allenby muttered gently as she placed a blanket over AJ. Rain was looking at her with mild surprise. _She's finally admitting that she likes him. I guess I win the bet . . ._ She looked at Domon, who was fast asleep. _Who am I kidding. I like Domon also. Then why are we both hiding our feelings?_

"Ow. What the hell hit me?"

Rain smiled as she turned her attention back to Domon. "That's what happens when you act like such an ass," she answered playfully. "Looks like AJ's coming to also," she added as she noticed Allenby helping AJ up. 

"You okay?" asked Allenby who looked at AJ anxiously. 

"Yeah. Fine."

"Good. Now come here so I can kick your ass for making me worried about you," she growled as she gently shoved AJ aside. "You jerk."

"Geez, sorry for being alive," said AJ sarcastically. "Damn, how long have I been out? The bonfire's about to go out."

"Let it go," Domon said matter-of-factly, pointing at Rain, who had collapsed into his arms. "It's getting late. We should turn in."

"You're right. We still haven't set up the tents and stuff. Allenby, look after Rain."

The two guys trudged through their things and started setting up two tents. "Umm . . . what did you bring, Domon?" asked AJ who brandished out a dirty magazine. "What the hell? Couldn't stand a few days without a little—"

"Shut up, it's not mine," responded a very indignant Domon. "I don't have such a thing."

"Me, neither. So who does this belong to?"

The two guys looked over to the girls, both thinking the same thing. "Noo . .  you don't think . . ." whispered AJ. "It's Rain's, I'm sure. Allenby cant be gay, she's with me."

"Maybe that's the reason why," retorted Domon. "You're too grotesque that she'd rather not like men."

"Shut it. This is getting us nowhere. Let's just put that aside and continue what we were doing."

Half an hour later, they spread out all their belongings, which consist of their clothes, more of Chibodee's dirty magazines, a blow-up life size doll, two sleeping bags, and more inappropriate "things" planted by the playboy Crocket.

"That's disgusting," replied Domon who was eyeing some of the inappropriate things. AJ let out a low whistle.

"I hate to say this, but we got a couple of rogue ones on our hands."

"Obviously. I mean, not even YOU need a blow-up doll or any of these **gadgets**."

"That's so nice of you to say," replied AJ sarcastically. "But seriously, what do we do? We cant let them know that we know what they don't want us to know."

"So . . we'll just pretend we **DON'T** know what they don't want us to know but we actually know."

"Uhh . . . but we **KNOW** what they don't want us to know that we're pretending not to know. Right, okay. Let's just stuff these back into where they belong . . ." 

"Gross! Shouldn't you at least put on some _gloves? _You don't know where that's been . ."

"They're sure taking their precious time," muttered Allenby who was looking at the two suspiciously. "I sure hope they're not smelling my clothes. Wouldn't put it past them, but . ."

"Allenby?" Rain had awakened from her slumber. "Listen. Let's put off the bet just for tonight."

"Yeah? How so?" she asked.

"Well, there are only two tents, right? Let's make it seem like we've gotten into a huge imbroglio and refuse to see each other's face. That way, we'll both get what we want, savvy?"

"You're _nuts_," Allenby stated as she realized what her friend was planning. "There is _NO_ way I'll do this. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh, I think I have ways to make you do it," Rain responded darkly.

"Oh, yeah? Try me."

"Okay. Do you remember that teddy bear you lost during seventh grade?"

"Mr. Binky?? What did you do," growled Allenby.

"Let's just say I know of his whereabouts. Do this one thing for me, and I let Mr. Binky go free."

Allenby let out a sigh. "I hate you sometimes, you know?"

"I know," she replied as she went over to give her friend a hug. "What are friends for?"

AJ was making the finishing touches on his tent when he heard a loud crash. Immediately, he ran out to check on the girls. Halfway there, he met up with Domon, who looked as confused as him. "What happened, Domon?" AJ asked, trying to keep his cool. "I don't know," he responded. "Let's go check---"

"YOU STUPID $#@%^!!!" yelled Allenby, who was of course only pretending. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU'D SET ME UP."

"AT LEASE I'M NOT A DAMN WH@#$ LIKE YOU!!" Rain responded, her voice shrill. Domon stared at his girl in amazement. He'd never heard Rain yell before, let alone curse. The two started to fight, throwing punches, sticks, stones, AJ's radio, anything they could find, at each other.

"Damnit, STOP!" growled Domon as he intervened between the two fake-feuding girls. AJ would've been right by Domon's side but he was too busy bawling over his damaged-beyond-repair stereo. "What's up with you two?"

"She started it," Allenby pouted as she stuck her tongue out. "I refuse to share a tent with that stupid bitch. C'mon AJ, I'll be sleeping with you."

Her words hit AJ like a ton of bricks. Allenby had also heard what she said and was turning red, as were Domon and Rain. "I-I-I mean, sleeping next to you," she reiterated. "I mean, I'll be sharing a tent with you."

"But," started Domon. "What a-about you?"

"Me?" responded Rain in her sweetest voice. "Well, I guess I'll be with you. I mean, not **WITH** you, but sharing a tent with you . ."

Domon immediately began to sweat. _Geez, the only person I've ever slept in the same room with is my mother. What the hell am I going to do? _He turned and noticed AJ taking the news very well. _Well sure, he's done this numerous of times. What the hell do I have to be scared about?_

"Shall we?" asked Rain, her voice dropping an octave. 

_Yeah, okay, **NOW** I have something to be scared about . . ._

~*

to be continued . . . . .

~*

A/N: Again, sorry for the last chapter. I hope to get this story finished so I can start on my one. The title of the new story remains undetermined, but it has to do with our one and only Rose Knight and his dilemma. Romance/Humor for sure. Please Review at the bottom. Thank you.


	11. Tensions Rise

G Gundam – Unexpected Love

Chapter **Eleven**- Tensions Rise

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I had the intention to update ages ago but finals kept me from doing so. Again, sorry and I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. To repent for lost time, I will work on a new work and try to find some sort of happy ending for this story and Getting Past The Rain. If you have any suggestion for my new fic, feel free to tell me. I still haven't decided which characters to base the story on.

AJ unzipped the pack he was carrying, finding his clothes, some provisions, and a sleeping back. _Well, at least I remember to bring one, _he thought. _Wait a minute. . . Allenby plus me makes two . . ._ He looked at the sleeping bag again. _But there's only one. Then that means. . . ._

"What's wrong?" Allenby asked, staring at AJ, who had his back turned towards her. AJ turned abruptly and hid the sleeping bag behind his back.

"Nothing," he quickly replied, smiling at the blue-haired girl.

"Oh, okay," she responded. "If you need me, I'll be outside."

_Need me? _AJ thought, his jaw dropping. _What does she mean by 'need'? _He opened his mouth to ask but thought better of it. "It's getting cold," he muttered to himself. He looked at the one sleeping bag again. "It's gonna get even colder tonight. . ."

Elsewhere, Domon was experiencing the same predicament . . .

_HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!_ Domon paced around the camp. _It's bad enough that I'm going to be in the same tent as Rain, but to share the same sleeping bag . ._ Domon blushed slightly, gripping his hair with his hands. "It's gonna be okay," he said. "I'll just go ask AJ for a spare one." He flipped open his tent door and immediately spotted AJ, who was pacing around nervously just like he had been.

"Yo AJ!" hissed Domon. He didn't want to grab any attention to himself. "Come here."

"Hey, man. I got a little favor to ask," chuckled AJ. "I was wondering if you had an extra sleeping bag."

"That's what I was going to ask from you!"

"Wow, really? We're in the same boat?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't need to rub it in, dude. So what're we going to do?"

AJ stared out into space pondering the magnitude of their current situation. He looked around for some sort of inspiration. There was an inn uphill but they were trying to evade the notorious chainsaw murderer so he thought better of it. He turned his attention to the clearings where the hot springs were.

"**I GOT IT!**"

"Shh!!" hissed Domon. Then, lowering his voice, he asked, "What is it?"

"The hot springs," replied AJ. "It'll be warm enough so that we wont freeze to death. The girls can have the sleeping bags, and we'll just hang in the hot springs for tonight."

"Good idea. I better get back to tell Rain about it."

"Yeah, me too. Well, to Allenby. C'ya later."

When Domon entered his tent, Rain was already there. Much to Domon's misfortune, she was cooking up a plan of her own . . .

"Say, Domon," whispered Rain, who was eyeing the young martial artist with interest. She held up the sleeping bag. "There's only one sleeping bag. I cant find the other one."

"Yeah, well, we don't have another one," answered an embarrassed Domon. "But don't worry," he added quickly. "That one is all yours. I'll be hanging out with AJ. You know," he said as Rain raised her eyebrows, "To stand guard. There IS a psychopathic killer on the loose, you know."

"My hero," replied Rain in a husky voice. Then, leaning forward, she placed her lips gently on Domon's cheek. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well, I b-better go," stuttered Domon as he quickly backed out of the tent, tripping over his pack and face planting. _This is NOT boding well for me. . . I wonder what's up with AJ and Allenby?_ He got up and brushed the sand off his unruly hair. 

"What up, Domon?" asked AJ, who was hiding behind the tent. 

"GEEZ! You almost gave me a heart attack," growled Domon. AJ let out a snicker.

"Yeah. I mean, after scoring so many points in the tent, you're bound to."

"YOU WERE SPYING---"

"I just happened to pass by," AJ answered. "Good going."

"Yeah, well . . . so how'd it go for you?"

"Well," said AJ who hung his head down in embarrassment. A slight shade of red filled his cheeks. "Allenby got a little . . . _rough_ on me, you know? I mean, **DAMN**, she had a wild side I never thought a girl could ever have."

"You don't mean she . . . and you," whispered Domon. AJ made a motion with his hand indicating for Domon to come closer.

"So what happened?" asked Domon, who was in complete awe.

"Okay, so I was telling her that I was going to stand guard for the night, and that she could have the sleeping bag all to herself. And out of the blue, she offers to SHARE the sleeping bag with me. But when I declined, she said, 'Well, I suppose if you wont share it with me, I might as well make up for lost time.'"

"And?" breathed Domon, whose eyes were nearly popping out.

"And then she pulled me to the ground and got on top of me and unbuttoned my shirt. Then she said . . . do you really want to know what she said?"

"What? Yes. Tell me."

"Okay, so she got on to of me and whispered in my ear . . . get closer so Rain wont here you."

Domon edged closer. "Okay, go on."

"So she said," whispered AJ, who was leaving poor Domon in suspense. "She said . . . **TAKE A FREAKIN' BATH YOU STINK**!!!!"

AJ's voice shook the entire forest, and Domon was holding onto the ear that AJ was whispering in.

"**DAMN YOU**, idiot!"

"Yeah, well, I'm entertained," chuckled Allenby, who was leaning on AJ. "Anyway, so AJ told me about the problem, and I decided I might as well join him. Don't have much choice, I need his protection." Getting AJ in a headlock, she continued, "Damn, I must've done something bad in my past life to end up with this noodlebrain here."

"Ouch, not so rough. . ."

Domon let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, I'll swing by your tent later to get the sleeping bag. Thanks again."

"Don't. . . mention it," replied AJ, who was busy wrapping his arms around Allenby so she wouldn't try to kill him.

"Damnit, let go!"

"Hmm. . . naw. I like it better knowing that you wont bash my head in with a vase or something."

"Geez, you dolt," said Allenby as she struggled herself out of AJ's grasp. "I got to go change you know . . ."

"Oh yeah, so do I. Get my trunks for me all right? You can use the tent to change."

"Yeah okay."

Domon shook his head. _Looks like AJ's in the lead. But not for long. . . for tonight, I will romance the hell outta Rain. I stake my life on it!_

~*

to be continued . . . . .

~*

A/N: Please remember to review. I know that this chapter is pretty short, but I only had about half an hour to do it. I'll also try to finish my other fics and start on a new one by the end of February. For now, keeping reading and don't forget to review. I want to know what you think of my stories. Thanks.


	12. AJ's Big Shock

G Gundam – Unexpected Love

Chapter **Twelve** – AJ's Big Shock

AJ waited behind his tent with his clothes in his hand. He was still a little shaken up, his face beet red and a look of chagrin on his face. While he was getting into his trunks, Rain just happened to pass by. She later confessed that she was going to see some sightseeing, more than she had bargained for. Miraculously and to AJ's fortune, Rain did not bring the incident up again, although she had a few laughs afterwards. It was a good thing Domon was not around or else AJ would be eating dust about now.

He shuddered, trying to shake off the feeling of uneasiness. It was a foreign emotion that he is not used to. _Ok, breathe, AJ, breathe. . . _he thought to himself. His heart was thumping like mad as if he had just run a marathon. The effects of the shock were starting to take its toll on AJ. His whole body was damp from the cold sweat, his legs shaking more than normal, and his eyes were wide opened.

Allenby emerged from the tent, making AJ jump in alarm. She noticed the change in AJ and raised her eyebrows.

"You okay?"

AJ stared at her suspicious. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be? Or did you have a talk with Rain? Hmm?? Discussing about me, perhaps?"

"Nope. I haven't talked to her since the fight." She stopped and returned the glare he was giving her. "Why?"

That threw AJ off. He looked around as if she was talking to someone else, then directed his attention to the ground. _Geez. . . now she'll ask Rain and know for sure. _AJ sighed sadly, trying to look as clueless as possible. 

"No reason. Let's go now, okay?"

"Sure. Okay."

They walked off towards the hot springs. Allenby was still giving AJ a look of questioning, but AJ's eyes were dead set on the ground rather than at her. 

Hmm. . . I wonder what happened? Why did he become so nervous all of a sudden? And bringing up the topic on Rain? Should I ask her? No. It might be best if I find out myself. I mean, the worst case scenario is that she got him to . . .

Allenby shook her head, thinking that the heat was getting to her head. She examined AJ's body and her jaw dropped.

S-S-S-Soakin' wet!!!! OH MY GOD!!! My assumptions were right!! That little. . .

AJ was trying his best not to look at Allenby, but he saw from the corner of his eyes that she was pissed off about something._ Oh no, _he thought. _Maybe she's mad at me? But what did I do? Damn, if I screw this up now, Domon'll win for sure. . ._

Trying his best to look casual, AJ flashed a smile to Allenby. "We're here," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the hot springs. Allenby glared daggers at AJ, feeling a vein throbbing on her temple.__

_He has the NERVE to smile like that after two-timin' me?!! I'll show that little playboy. . ._

She gave him a smile as fake as a three dollar bill. "Wow. It's real nice. Here, let me help you get in. . ." She advanced toward the unsuspecting AJ and pushed him in. After a few seconds, AJ jumped up and dug his nails into the soft ground.

"GEEZ!! That's hot, Allenby!"

"Yeah, well, its about to get even hotter."

She attempted to push him back in, but this time, AJ was ready and he grabbed Allenby's leg and dragged her in. Allenby gasped in surprise as she was submerged in the hot pool of water.

"Screw you, you brainless jock!"

"Wait! Allenby, what did I do?"

"Drop dead!"

"Huh? You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, you think you're so cool, thinking you can get every girl you want. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I –" Allenby stopped mid-sentence, her pupils dilated. She had her hands clasped around her throat.__

"Allenby! Geez, breathe!" AJ grabbed Allenby around the torso and climbed out of the lava-hot water. After a few seconds, Allenby regained her health and, instead of thanking AJ, completely refused to even talk to him.

"Allenby?"

". . ."

"Uh. . hello??"

". . ."

"Geez, not the silent treatment. I thought you're too mature for this."

". . ."

"What did I do?"

". . ."

AJ sighed hopelessly. _What the hell does she have to be mad at me about? It's not like I did anythin' to piss her off. Geez, maybe its her time of the month? _He thought more in depth, postulating the possible reasons why the short girl was pissed off at him. He shrugged. _It probably is. Must be tough, but why the hell is she takin' it out on me? I didn't do crap._

In a smooth maneuver, AJ placed his thumb and index finger on Allenby's chin and tilted her head up. He was surprised to see that tears welled up in her eyes, and even in the dark evening, AJ felt his whole body go numb as he gazed into her amazing eyes. Slowly, he opened his mouth to speak but could not utter the words he was so stunned. He stood there, his hand gently caressing her soft skin. It was not something he usually does to romance a girl. Rather, most of the girls he's been with were so easily pleased that AJ never had to really try to get them to like him. But the girl that stood before him. . . . . she was truly exceptional.

Swallowing his pride, AJ got down to his knees and looked up at Allenby, who had a confused look on her face.

"Look," he started. "If I had done anything to displease you, I am sorry." He stared at the ground as he realized the truth. He chuckled at his former pathetic self. He continued. "To tell you the truth, you are the first person that I am really infatuated with. No, forget Stacy," he said as Allenby opened her mouth to speak. "She doesn't mean squat to me. I don't care about her looks, not anymore. The one thing that I'm missing in my life is someone whom I can relate with, act human even. Thank you for everything. And whatever you're mad at me for, I hope you can forgive me and that we can work things out."

Allenby nodded dumbly, not sure if she was hearing correctly. _AJ apologizing to me?! But. . . how? Why? Is it his way to show that he's sorry for his deeds?_ She stared AJ straight in the eyes, pondering if he was truly sorry. She sighed softly.

"Promise me one thing. You cant use that speech anymore, okay?"

AJ smiled, a little embarrassed that he was figured out. "Sure."

Feeling the tension leaving her, Allenby leaned against AJ, both her arms hooked around AJ's. "I forgive you for sleeping with Rain."

Almost at once, AJ stopped in his tracks.

**"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?"**


	13. Confessions

Here's a shout out to all those who reviewed. Yes, shame on me for not updating for so long. I appreciate you guys bearing with me. I am currently working on a long term project that will probably take a couple years to finish. Again, sorry for making you guys wait. I hope I have the time to update all my fics. I apologize in advance if I don't get the chance to do so.

Now, on with the story.

Chapter Thirteen – Confessions

**"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!"**

AJ's voice echoed into the otherwise quiet night. He was sure he had no problem with his hearing, but. . . what? Why would Allenby assume that?

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, AJ looked at Allenby seriously. "What was it that you said?"

Allenby stared back. "What? Why else would you make up all that BS? To cover up for your mistakes, right?"

_She thought that I. . . oh my gosh. _

"What's so funny?" demanded Allenby as AJ started to laugh. Then, for one sick moment, she felt her heart break. _Did he just make up that crap just so I would forgive him? And then he goes off laughing like an idiot?!_

AJ stopped as he saw Allenby leave. "Hey, wait! Where're you going?"

"You can be such a jerk sometimes," she growled. "Making me fall for your stupid speech and then blow up laughing at me."

AJ slapped himself in the head. "Geez, so that's what's bothering you. Yeah, I never hooked up with Rain. I don't know what made you to believe that, but its not true."

Allenby slowed down her pace so AJ could catch up to her. Instantly, she felt herself coming together again, for once reassured that AJ didn't screw things up. She shivered, as did AJ. They were both scarcely clad in their bathing suits.

"Hey," she said. "How bout we go back to the hot springs?"

AJ smiled. "Now you're talking."

"Ahh, it feels so nice out," said Allenby as both she and AJ were back in the hot springs. AJ sneezed.

"Yeah it is," he replied as he cleaned himself off.

Allenby gazed at the open night sky. "Ooh, look at all the stars. I never get to see them anymore now that I'm living in the city."

AJ turned. "Huh? Did you move to the city recently?"

Allenby shook her head. "No, not really. I moved four years ago. Before that, I was living with my aunt and uncle in the country."

"Huh. Interesting."  
Allenby chuckled. "You probably think I'm totally lame. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No! I learned more about you today, which is always good." He flashed her his trademark smile.

Allenby raised her eyebrow and AJ desisted. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's a bad habit."

She walked over to him. "Well," she whispered in a husky voice. "I know now why so many girls fall for it."

"Allenby, what—"

"Shh."

Allenby nuzzled her face into AJ's chest and closed her eyes. AJ was still a little confused. Never in his life had he been showed the kind of tenderness that he was given by the blue-haired girl next to him. He sighed contently and kissed her on the head.

_I wonder what Domon's up to,_ he thought. Then, smirking, he wrapped his arms around the petite girl. _Whatever he's doing, it cant top this. . ._

~

Domon laid wide-awake in his lumpy sleeping bag. Rain's sleeping body was just a few inches from his own, and the fact that Rain sleeps wearing spaghetti straps made it even harder not to ogle at her. 

_Must. . . resist. . . Need to. . . be. . . in. . control. . ._

Disobeying his brain, Domon rolled over to check on Rain. She was fast asleep, her long beautiful hair reached all the way down to her chest. Her body moved up and down in a slow pace. Her breath was calmly even. Once in a while, her body twisted around to find more warmth.

_She must be cold, _Domon thought. He looked at his blanket and then at Rain. Slowly so he wont wake Rain up, Domon untangled himself from his blanket. Getting up, he went over to Rain, knelt down, and gently covered her with it.

"There you go," he whispered. Daringly, he brushed the brown her off her beautifully complexed face. Then getting up off his knees, he unzipped the tent door to exit. He turned back one last time and smiled.

"I love you, Rain."

Then he was gone. Cautiously, Rain's eyes snapped open. A small, barely perceptible, smile appeared on her face. Swiftly, she unwrapped herself from the three layers of blanket. She left the tent in search of Domon. He couldn't have gone in the direction of the hot springs, Allenby and AJ were there. God knows what those two were doing. Tilting her head up, she saw a silhouette of a man sitting on a rock.

"Hey Domon!" she shouted.

Startled, Domon fell from the boulder and the silhouette disappeared almost immediately. He was up in a second though.

"Rain! What're you doing up?"

"Cant sleep," she explained. "Come down here and keep me company."

Rain watched expectantly as the tall, built guy jumped from rock to rock to get to her. Every time he leaped from one rock to another, Rain felt not only him getting closer to her heart, but also farther away from the jerk that he used to be. Finally, Domon stood in front of her, slightly panting.

"Hey," he said. Small drops of sweat were forming on his face.

"Hi. Fancy meeting you here."

They exchanged smiles and entered the tent together. A minute later, Domon's sleeping bag was thrown out of the tent.


	14. Painful Fabrications

Domon was exhausted. It had been a long night. Unlike Rain, who slept sound like an infant, Domon stayed up the whole night in fear that something might happen to his Rain. It sounds stupid, but Domon was taking the unlikely event that Rain might be kidnapped seriously. He couldn't just nod off anytime he wanted. An obligation that he'd keep, Domon stayed awake every true minute till sunrise.

By the time Rain awoke from her slumber, Domon was already up and about. It was a new day, and the clear sky promised good weather. Already Domon was manning the outdoor grill AJ had brought. The smell of the morning morsel was strong enough to lure a bear, literally.

"Good morning," said Domon. Transfixed at the presence of the brunette, he soon forgot about his job.

"Morning," Rain chirped. '_My, isn't she in a good mood_' Domon thought gleefully. '_Score one for Kasshu...Speaking of which, where the hell is AJ?'_

The smell of burnt meat brought Domon's attention back to the grill. He cursed, silently berating himself for letting his breakfast go to spoil. Rain didn't seem to mind, but was curious about the whereabouts of her friend. Domon suggested he'd go find them, but Rain shook her head.

"Why not?"

Rain rolled her eyes. "Because, Captain Clueless," she started. "You know AJ. And I know Allenby. No doubt they're in a state that wouldn't require our curious eyes to spot. And besides." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where did we leave off?"

Domon was taken aback at first, but soon recuperated. '_If there's a deity up there that arranged this, THANK YOU.'_ He smiled and was awarded a kiss on the lips. Not minding the pink lipstick on his face, he allowed his lips to explore the vast region of Rain's neck.

In between kisses, Domon smirked. _'Wonder what the poor and love deprived couple are doing.....'_

~~

AJ woke up expectantly. A sweet aroma was tickling his nostrils and dared him to move. But a slight problem stood between him and the delicious smell…the blue-haired girl who was sound asleep on his chest. AJ sighed in disappointment. It's not everyday that he has a beautiful girl sleeping soundly on him…well, Allenby's an exception…but its not everyday that he's very hungry.

An aged raccoon stalked across the grass in distance of AJ's eyesight. It must've smelled the succulent fat sizzling from the camp, AJ surmised, or else it wouldn't be so eager to expose itself in the open. AJ eyed the raccoon warily as it looked back at him. There was a brief pause, a fierce staredown between man and raccoon. Some minutes later, the furry creature stalked off. Even if it'd made AJ sound crazy, he was sure the raccoon had smiled when it saw his inability to rise up to the challenge.

Allenby woke up grudgingly when AJ finally decided he'd had enough. After a long moment of name calling, Allenby asked why AJ woke her up. And the look in her eyes suggested that if the reason did not include the word "Armageddon", AJ was in a world of pain.

AJ started to sweat profusely. A teen who survived many a street fight, he'd never encounter a worthier adversary than the irate blue-haired girl.

"Uh…I saw a bear?" he answered, trying his best to keep a straight face. The thought of such a huge beast roaming near a hot spring was less than likely, but he was supposed to be the Biology genius right?

"Ooh, what do we do?" 

AJ almost felt guilty for lying to Allenby. The look of irritability soon changed to apprehension after hearing his response. He didn't, in any form or way, want to mislead the girl, but it was either his credibility or his hide. And he sure as hell wasn't about to risk his beautiful hide.

"Let's go. There might be a way to dodge it. Just follow my lead."

~~

There's a reason why the proud and arrogant are the first to fall. Domon would learn that lesson the hard way…

Rain, who had asked to get dressed, went back into the tent to change into outdoor clothes. Domon was left alone outside with one thing on his mind: To see that the bet would be finally over, and in his favor as well. Pride before pain, AJ had once said. He was pretty hammered at that time, as was Domon, but there was a sense of truth in his saying. The success over failure ratio favored AJ, and it was then and there that Domon finally realized the key to his success.

Clearing his mind of all judgment, Domon unzipped the tent zipper. He stopped instinctively. There was still time to back out. It wasn't about his pride or that he would always stand second to AJ, it was for his, and more importantly, Rain's well being. He would never betray her trust or make her mad, but…maybe he'd grown too predictable and docile that she doesn't even think of him as a threat anymore?

Shaking his head to avoid any assumptions, he slowly entered the tent. He'd postulated many scenarios and never in his calculations had he thought that Rain would really be mad enough to KILL him.

Domon slowly backed out the tent as Rain went dead silent.

It was time to run…

~~

AJ walked ahead of Allenby pretending to keep an eye out for bears. Subconsciously, he had to applaud himself. Maybe he should pursue a career in acting? The way he's been pretending, he concluded that he'd be winning Oscars in no time. In a way, it was partly Allenby's fault for believing him. If only she'd study the chapter on Biomes in a thorough manner…

He bounced on the ground after getting hit by something big and hard. It couldn't be… "No! There's no such thing as bears near hot springs!!" He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands hastily. He kicked himself in the shins mentally.

Allenby grinned evilly. The malicious look on her face was back, and it promised a few broken limbs, bones, and punctured lungs. The thing that ran into AJ started to get up. It was Domon!

AJ had half a mind to beat him to an inch of his life, but deferred it when he realized HE'D be receiving the same treatment from Allenby. But all was not lost, AJ though as he saw a maddened Rain stampeding toward them, Domon must've screwed up even worse than he had.

The morning and afternoon drifted by slowly as both the guys received beatings that would've made Master Asia's most intensive training seem like child's play. The trio went back to camp afterwards. Domon was beaten so severely that the girls had to DRAG him back to camp. AJ was no better off; his face resembled that of the result of Barney coerced to entertain sixteen year olds. He staggered to and fro, tripping over his own foot every so often. What promised to be a good day turned ugly for Domon and AJ. The duo was happy just to reach camp alive. Anything else would have to wait another day, as both figures collapsed upon reaching the open fire.

The girls smiled apologetically at each other. Maybe they'd taken things too far?

To Zero: I am flattered that you'd use my character. Please do so; you have my blessing.  


	15. Just A Crush, Right? Guess Again!

It was around the wee hours of dawn when AJ came to. The large bonfire that had kept the camp ablaze with warmth was reduced to ashes. _A conflagration is in order,_ he concluded, noticing the scantily clad girls and the bruised up Domon. It'd be easier to just wake them up or something but AJ knew better than to disturb females in their sleep. The thought of the damage they'd do to him sent a wave of cold shivers down his spine.

With little or no discretion, AJ went out to the woods alone for firewood. The idea of being harassed by wildlife seemed ludicrous, but AJ knew better than to tempt fate. He still remembered how he almost lost his leg during the championship game last year. The good thing was that he threw the game-winning pass to Domon, who ran the touchdown. The bad thing was that Seitte, the rusher of the opposing team, sacked him after the ball was in the air. And because of Seitte's extra thirty-five pounds over him, AJ twisted his leg badly and nearly had to have it amputated. He'd never forgiven Seitte after that incident…

With an armful of twigs and wicker, AJ took off toward the camp. He never finished his thought. Instead, his attention was focused on the beautiful hotel that was right in front of him. A sign near the entrance read: "Grand Opening of Guyana Hotel. Housing free of charge for one week only!" A side note mentioned something about hot springs. AJ grinned, finally understanding why there'd be hot springs in the middle of the forest.   

"Eh, maybe I should tell the others?" AJ asked, his eyes set on the majestic hotel. It would be an interesting topic to bring up…maybe another bet was in order?

Coming to his senses, AJ hurried back to the camp.

He didn't want the others to wake up and find him missing.

Allenby looked around frantically. Domon stared absently into the forest, Rain following suite. Allenby glared at Domon.

"Where the hell's AJ?"

Domon shrugged, his red bandanna undone and his unruly hair turned even more boisterous.

"How should I know? That guy comes and goes whenever he feels like."

Rain stared Domon down.

"Domon!"

Domon turned his attention to Rain, a look of confusion the expression of the day.

"What?"

Rain jerked her head in Allenby's direction.

Domon nodded in acknowledgment, giving her the thumbs up for a tacit answer. From what Rain had told him, Allenby had gone through a lot in her life, probably the reason why she was so cold toward men. The quivering form of Allenby muttering to herself was living proof of this fact.

"Let's go find him, okay?"

Rain looked expectantly at Allenby. She nodded and gave her friend a small smile.

"Okay. I just hope he's all right."

Domon grimaced, disgusted by the fact that AJ was getting more attention than he was.

"He's a big boy," grunted Domon, giving Allenby a disheveled frown. "He doesn't need people to worry their minds out for him."

Allenby flinched, her sea-green eyes dilated at Domon's words. Maybe he was right. She had not been herself ever since she met AJ. For one, she had caught herself wearing more revealing outfits in hope that AJ would notice. She was also concerned about AJ, something she had never shown to a guy. And from day one she met AJ, Allenby had found herself worrying about what he would think.

Maybe she was in love…

Allenby shook her head instinctively. There was no room for those kinds of emotions in her busy lifestyle. She HAD been in love once, and was crushed ruthlessly as if she were a mice and Chibodee a cat.

She had talked to Rain about her feelings at one time.

Rain, being the good friend that she was, expressed her opinion on her dilemma.

"Don't think, feel."

Those words were engraved in her mind from that day forth, but not one guy piqued her interest prior to her meeting AJ.

Rain's voice brought the young blue-haired girl from her thoughts.

"You coming or what?"

The tone of her voice was not meant to serve as a warning, but to curiosity.

"Yeah, no, sorry. Let's go."

AJ approached the group, confused as to what they were planning. Domon had a pack full of what AJ thought was rations, and the girls were clad in less form-revealing articles of clothing. What the hell was going on?

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Domon turned his head toward his direction. Looking irritated, he glared at Rain before stomping off into his tent mumbling. Rain shrugged, threw AJ a dirty look, and followed Domon into the tent.

Allenby took a seat near the diminished fire.

AJ went over and took a seat near her.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Allenby gave him a fake smile. "Oh, nothing. It's not important."

AJ looked perplexed when he noticed the fake smile but shrugged it off. "Anyway, I went to get some firewood and guess what I saw?"

"I don't know. What?"

"Guess," urged AJ.

Allenby stared right into AJ's eyes after recovering from the excitement in his voice.

"I give. What are you so excited about?"

AJ looked slightly put out, but recovered. "There's a hotel right here in the forest. It's free so I was wondering if we could head out in that direction maybe tonight? Of course, we have to ask Domon and Rain and see if they're interested."

Allenby smiled, an idea forming in her mind. It was a dirty trick, but the protests from her self-conscious lessened as her thirst to toy with AJ took over.

Slowly, she walked over to AJ and sat upon his lap. Allenby nearly fell to the ground into fits of laughter upon seeing his reaction.

She contained her urge however. The fun was just about to begin.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," she whispered huskily into his ear. "Are you sure you want to ruin our plans by inviting Domon and Rain to come along?" Summoning up all her courage, Allenby pouted in a cute and innocent way. She would have to kick herself later for doing that.

AJ, however, did not catch her drift.

"I'm sure Domon will be fine if we leave his out, but Rain might not be so pleased with us. I think it best that we invite them."

Allenby sighed. A part of herself wanted to smack him upside the head and yell in his ear, "I'M TRYING TO SAY TAKE ME!!" but the other part wanted to kiss him for being so considerate to others. Torn by those two emotions, Allenby settled with a nonchalant expression.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Great! I'll go tell the others."

AJ placed a hand on Allenby's shoulder. That simple gesture meant more to Allenby than AJ would ever know. She felt a sensation perusing throughout her being, shuddering with the overwhelming bliss that she was experiencing from that one single touch.

In more ways than one, Allenby found herself wanting AJ even more.

Too bad he declined her proposition to leave Rain and Domon out in the wilderness.

TBC


	16. Crash Course in Love

Domon leaned over the counter of the receptionist room. It was a very luxurious hotel, no doubt the owner had been careful not to restrain his posh propensity. There was no receptionist there to greet him so he rang the service bell. A few moments later, a young female attendant appeared from behind the curtained room marked 'Employees Only'.

"Good evening," the woman chimed, smiling from ear to ear. She glanced over at the other two teens that were huddled over in the corner. AJ had collapsed during the trek there and Domon had to carry him for the rest of the way.

"Hi, we've noticed your advertisement and have decided to take you up on it." Domon jerked his thumb back to indicate the other three were with him.

The woman's cheery smile never left. "Yes, of course. The **Couple's Package**." She studied Domon carefully as if he were the Mona Lisa, thus making him blush and curse inwardly. Back in school, no one had the clout to do what this complete stranger was doing.

Domon scowled, leaning over the counter and supporting his chin in his palm. "Do you have a problem?"

She smiled again. "You four look far too young to be on your honeymoons."

"What?!" Domon fell face first as his elbow slipped from the counter. He got up heatedly and threw the receptionist a death glare. "We are NOT honeymooners!" God, cant this ditz take a damn clue?

"Oh? My mistake, sir. Please do not take my misconception personally. I just assumed that two young couples making a reservation in a hotel this far from the city…"

"No! No! We are just friends on a trip for school!"

Domon was staring daggers at the overly elated receptionist who nodded her head unsurely before motioning for them to follow her. 'Damn,' thought Domon. 'Even the elevator looks classy.'

The bellhop was the first to exit the elevator. He stopped at the door on the far left of the corridor and opened the door with an access card. Setting the luggage down, he handed Domon the card and went to the room next to the one he just exited to set down the rest of the luggage.

"So how are we going to split up the rooms?" asked AJ. His question was asked out of pure curiosity but the ideas formulating in the other three's minds were surely not.

"I guess me and Allenby'll share a room," suggested Rain. Domon nodded in assent and trekked to the other room. AJ followed but stopped when the bellhop called him.

"Excuse me, sir? Just where do you think you're going?"

"Uhh…this room?" He pointed at the room that he'll be shacked up with Domon.

"But your girlfriend is in that – oh I see."

"What?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, sir. May I offer a bit of advice?"

"Sure…"

"We have some uh, **commodities**, in the dresser. Please do not hesitate to use them with your uh, life partner, okay?"

"WHAT?!" The bellhop bowed at the stunned AJ and left before the indignant teenager could explain he was not queer.

Fumed at the assumptions made by the bellhop, AJ went into the room and picked up his bag. "What the hell are you doing?" Domon asked but seeing his friend's enraged eyes decided not to question his further actions. "We're switching roommates," he growled, leaving the room so the stunned Domon could muse.

AJ nearly kicked the door off its hinges as he entered the girls' room. "I'm staying here," he said in finality as he saw the questioning look on their faces. "Rain. Other room. Go. NOW."

"Just wait a damn – hey! What the hell are you doing?" Rain cried out indignantly as she was bodily carried out of the room. "Let me the hell go!" She squirmed to get free from AJ's grasp but to no avail. "You will stay with Domon," he whispered in a deadly voice, daring her to contradict him. Rain consented but nevertheless glowered at AJ.

"Geez. What crawled up your –"

"Don't you DARE say it!" AJ left her in front of Domon's room and ran off with his hands covering his ears. Rain stared at the retreating form in mock wonder. "He must have issues," she said to herself.

"Hey," said a voice, shocking Rain from her thoughts. He grinned, "Talking to yourself again?"

Rain playfully slapped in on the arm. "Oh, you are so mean sometimes."

Domon smiled at her reaction. The floor looked relatively empty; all the other patrons were at breakfast. He looked left and right, then back at Rain. "You coming in or what?"

Rain was relieved Domon wasn't making a big deal out of the whole thing. After all, they WERE two hormone-driven teens at a fancy (not to mention **ROMANTIC**) hotel in God knows where.

'Idiot! Stop thinking about that!' screamed Rain's conscience.

'He IS good looking, somewhat sweet, and fun to be around with,' thought Rain. 'Not to mention he has a killer body.'

"Well, I have to get going," said Domon, who inched toward the door. "See you later, okay?"

"Wait, don't go!" said Rain, stopping Domon by wrapping around his arm. Domon raised an eyebrow and threw her a skeptical glare. She winced and let go of his arm. Instantly he felt sorry for startling her. She was very pretty even when she's not in the best of moods. He sighed, feeling thoroughly miserable.

"I'll stay," he relented, his mood brightening after seeing Rain's frown had lifted.

"Oh! We'll have so much fun! We can go shopping, eat lunch, maybe get your hair fixed?"

"That sound – what?" He was slightly abashed about the hair part. There was no way he was going to let anyone touch his 'do.

"Please?" Rain gave him a watery smile she knew Domon couldn't resist.

"Fine, but I'm going down, you have to convince Allenby to take AJ with me."

Rain made a weird noise halfway between a snort and a stifled laugh. She was barely an inch from touching Domon and was about to confess her love for him when the other pair entered the room. The impatient aspiring doctor was about to tell them off but she could only stare at AJ's face. Domon also took notice of his best friend's new look and nearly toppled off the bed as he doubled over in laughter. The culprit Allenby smiled mischievously as she clung onto the chagrined AJ who, by the look on his face, was not all too happy about the reaction of his friends.

"Just…what the HELL is…that?" Domon managed in between laughs, his finger pointing at AJ's mascara covered face. "I don't know. It looks like it needs some finishing touches, huh, Rain?"

"Leave me alone!" AJ stormed out the room, his actions making the other three laugh twice as hard. After a few minutes, they calmed down a bit but it seemed that AJ had already left. Allenby sighed in content as she collapsed onto the nearby couch. She noticed her best friend and Domon sitting really close to each other on the king sized bed. "Did we interrupt something?" she asked, her face the epitome of innocence. Both Domon and Rain looked at each other, their faces turning new degrees of crimson.

"No, it's not like that!"

"Uh-huh. All right, I'm going back to my room now. Don't let me stop you two mad lovers." the blue-haired girl casually sauntered to the door. By now she was at the doorway her mind once again filled with mischievous thoughts. "The bellhop mentioned some commodities in the dresser." She shrugged, trying her best not to laugh at their reactions. "Just a tip."

* * *

AJ paced around the ground floor beside with anger. To him, there was nothing more insulting than to be laughed at. But he had calmed down a bit after thinking it through. No, it wasn't his friends that he was mad at. He had acted in an unacceptable way, and for that he had himself to hate. 'Why cant I just take a damn joke?' he thought. A nearby group of elderly people passed by and for some reason was fascinated by him and couldn't stop staring. 'What the hell are their problems?'

"Oh, my! It's always the cute ones," a nearby attendant sighed, winking at AJ when he turned toward her direction. "It's too bad he's –" At that exact moment, a vociferous group entered the room, making it impossible for AJ to hear what she was trying to say.

'Too bad I'm what? Too bad I'm what?' He was about to confront the attendant when he felt someone tapping his back. He turned around to see the maitre d' with a slip of paper in his hands. "Give me a call sometimes, okay?" He tapped his romp, smiled goofily, and left while a number of the male attendants started to swoon.

AJ stiffened as he found himself unable to move. He could feel the blood draining from his face. Once again Faith had chosen him to be the recipient of some sort of twisted joke. It was not the first time he had been hit on by his own sex, but he felt more uncomfortable than any of the other times it had happened.

"I have to get out of here," he muttered to himself as looked at himself in the mirror. His legs seemed to have moved on its own, because he now found himself in the restroom removing the makeup Allenby had been so willing to put on him. He shuddered as he remembered the earlier event. No, he wasn't a homophobe but he didn't appreciate such a suggestive gesture, ESPECIALLY by a homosexual individual who, if he wanted to, could easily find out what room he was staying in.

He soon found himself outside where the valet was. For a hotel located in the middle of nowhere, it had a number of prosperous patrons. Most of the vehicles that passed the valet were Benz and better. As a matter of fact, the Mercedes Benz brand originated from Europe, and was today one of the most– "What the hell am I thinking? My libido has been terminated, I have to get it the hell back!!" He looked around and noticed the famous hot springs. But it wasn't the hot springs that had caught his attention, it was all the bikini-clad babes!

"Have I died and gone up to heaven?" AJ wondered as he frantically ripped off his shirt and walked over to the hot springs, where he was immediately noticed. "Hello, ladies! Don't worry; there's plenty of me to go around!!" Smiles all around, AJ went over to the beach chairs to set his things down.

"Haha! Man, Domon's going to FLIP when he hears about–THUD"

Before he could finish his sentence, AJ felt an immense force colliding with his head. His vision immediately turned red as he felt every cell in the cerebrum region shake. He tried to curse but to no avail; his voice box was not functioning. After one second, the traumatic stress consumed his being as he fell to the floor like a dead weight.

'Just what the hell was that?' was his last thought before drowning into a sea of darkness.

A/N: No, he isn't going to die. But I cant promise there wont be comedy in later chapters.


End file.
